


Happy birthday, darling

by halfwingangel



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Smut, F/M, I can't say anything else because it's Ignis' surprise for you, Music, Oral Sex, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25591477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfwingangel/pseuds/halfwingangel
Summary: It's your birthday, the day has been wonderful but you know there's only one person in the world who could make it even better.What you don't know is how.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Happy birthday, darling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Kaie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/gifts).



> Alright, two instructions for this:
> 
> 1\. When you read the phrase "His surprises were not strange" please play the song 'Feeling Good' by Michael Bublé (I'll leave it here for you https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Edwsf-8F3sI) followed by 'I Feel Like I'm Drowning' by Two Feet (Here it is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_WTHkBuqbg) (Sorry I still don't know how to make links here)
> 
> 2\. Have a glass of wine and enjoy.
> 
> (And Daimhin, if you ever read this, thanks for the inspiration for Ignis' attire. You'll see what I'm talking about)

Ignis: _I'll see you tonight, darling._

The first call on your birthday was from Ignis, as expected. And not happy with it, he sent you the simple message that made you keep smiling all day.

Surprises kept flowing throughout the coming hours. Calls, gifts, lunch with Prompto and the beautiful chocobo cake your students had for you when you got to the classroom. Balloons, streamers and a delicious chocolate milkshake, everyone sitting around the room singing _happy birthday to you_.

Even the gift of a friend who was very, very far away. Simple but thoughtful, it let you see how much she appreciates you and that despite the distance, she would manage to make you smile. This day couldn't get any better, but you knew your man would try hard to prove you wrong.

After going to your house, taking a quick bath and putting on that simple but elegant dress that highlighted your provocative hips and your good pair of breasts, you headed to Ignis' house, who should already be waiting for you. He’d insisted on picking you up, but you convinced him that you would come home alone because you knew he'd had a busy day at the Citadel and you didn't want to put more burdens on him.

Your gorgeous, bespectacled superman.

Upon arriving at his apartment, you gently knocked on the door and he immediately opened it with the warmest smile on his face, green eyes shining behind glasses. "Good night, my beautiful birthday girl," and motioned for you to come in. The slightly sour, salty smell of seafood quickly whet your appetite.

After closing the door he took you by the hand and, facing you, he gently took your chin between his fingers and his soft lips found yours in the most tender of kisses, which made your legs tremble, almost threatening to melt you all over the floor. Moving away slowly, he smiled at you again, inches from your face, "you look stunning, my dear," and after giving a light pinch to your chin, he led you by the hand towards the living room.

"How was your day?" he asked as if he hadn't been about to have to pick you up off the ground with a mop. The cheeky.

"It was great," the smile on your face was wide as you left your jacket and your purse on the armchair and he headed to the kitchen. "But I missed you the whole day," and he turned from the stove to give you a touched smile. He knew it, but it didn't hurt to remind him. "How was yours?" sitting in one of the stools behind the kitchen bar, you placed your forearms on the marbled surface and waited for his answer.

"Nothing special," he said as he turned off the stove and covered one of the pots. Yes! Spaghetti with seafood sauce, this man truly knew you well. Then he continued walking towards you. "But let's not get distracted from what concerns us today. Would you like some wine?"

His eyes had this glimpse of mischief that you didn't see very often. There were some candles in the dining room and he was dressed simply, but strikingly. His cream-colored shirt with dark, thin vertical lines, had the first two buttons opened and revealed his beautiful collarbones with tanned skin between them, matching his perfectly tailored black trousers and gray suspenders.

“Of course,” you smiled. After taking your hand in his to kiss your knuckles, he took two beautiful glasses from the shelf and skillfully opened the bottle of red wine, pouring it with a marvelous liquid sound in both crystals and then handing you one of them.

“Happy birthday, darling,” he said, raising his glass in front of you, pinning those amazing dark-green orbs in your eyes. You giggled and raised yours, delicately hitting his with a high-pitched _ding_ , then taking a sip of the dry and strong red liquid that went down your throat and warmed you inside, inviting for more.

Between sips, you talked about your day. You told him about some events as he watched you closely without losing the smile on his face, nodding from time to time and responding with a small chuckle at some particularly funny affair. The sound of his laugh was cherished to you, so you always tried your best to tell him nonsenses just to drag it out of him.

After making him laugh by talking about the curious face that the chocobo had on that cake, he finished his wine and, crossing his arms over the bar, leaning slightly towards you, you knew that an important question was coming.

“Would you prefer dessert now or after dinner?”

That was a strange question coming from Ignis, so you arched your eyebrows in confusion and smiled at the realization. “Oh,” you said, leaving your glass on the flat surface, “I think it’s not a good idea to get my dessert on a full stomach,” you grinned.

He smiled back and a gentle chuckle left his mouth, cheeks turning pink. That was a view. Ignis Scientia flustered.

“Come, kitten.” He walked around the kitchen bar and taking you by the hand, he placed you in the middle of the living room, standing on the soft carpet. Then bringing one of the dining room chairs, he motioned you to sit there and planted a firm kiss on your lips. “I’ll be but a moment,” you followed him with your eyes and lost his sight when he reached his bedroom.

Weird. Sitting in the lonely chair in the middle of the dark gray carpet with a smile on your face, you lightly pressed your thighs with your hands clenched into fists, impatient. Then, fixing the folds of your dress and adjusting the neckline, you wondered what he could be up to. His surprises were not strange, but something in his acting told you that you were not even close to guessing what was to come. You were about to get up to pour another glass of wine, when suddenly a soft and catchy music began to sound on his stereo.

Startling you and opening your eyes in surprise, you saw him leaving the room, walking slowly, with a black jacket on top of the same clothes you’d seen him in and his black gloves on. The smile on his lips was almost imperceptible and his eyes locked on yours until he stopped in front, winking after adjusting one of them. Without leaving your gaze, you couldn't believe what happened next.

His hips began to move slowly and smoothly to the rhythm of the mesmerizing music. Approaching you, he put his hands on his belt and, lifting them softly by his suspenders, he reached the lapels of his jacket, sliding it slowly over his shoulders and letting it fall on his arms, taking it then with one hand, throwing it on the sofa.

The sound of his garment against the fluffy couch surprised you and you were gaping when the intention of the act was acknowledged, grabbing the edges of your chair on either side to give you the sense of reality that this man was about to take from you with each piece of clothing stripped off. The movements that his body was daring to perform were absolutely new to your sight.

Right in front of you, he opened his legs so that yours were in between and taking your hands, he slid them up by his suspenders to the height of his chest, where under his guidance, you could take them off. But your hands still had another task assigned. Pulling his shirt out from his pants, your hands finished the job feeling how he kept moving at the inviting pace, and when he was satisfied, he pulled back a couple of steps so the show could go on.

There was nothing but green fire in his gaze as he undid the buttons of his shirt one by one with his gloved hands. The intensity of his subtle movements was such that you couldn't help but bite your lower lip and that made him smile maliciously for a moment before returning to his tantalizing facade. The shirt finally opened and under it appeared those beautiful pecs and defined abs that you loved to trace. His hands followed the road that so many times yours had taken and you almost extend your arms like a baby who wants to grab the object of their desire. But if anything this man was pious, and indulging your need, he came back to you so that your hungry extremities could be satisfied with the bare skin of his firm torso, delineating every muscle that contracted with each sensual movement of his pelvis and his arms caressing yours while you fed up with him.

But, oh, eager hands. When they landed on his belt, he stopped them by the wrists and shook his head slightly in reprimand, like someone who takes away the prohibited object, arching his eyebrows while his eyes burned on you. You made a malicious pout and he took one of your hands bringing it to his lips, leaving a feather kiss on your fingers. “No, no, kitten.” Releasing them after to return to the prison of your chair.

Walking back again, he removed his shirt in the same smooth way he’d removed his jacket and tossed it anywhere. Finally. His bare torso in contrast with his black gloves and pants were all the image you needed to want him there and now. Cruel man. Raising his arms over his head while his damn pelvis kept doing incessant circles that had you hypnotized. You had to cross your legs to try to drown the longing ache that was beginning to boil in your core.

Another song started playing, but it didn’t help calm your craving as it was more seductive than the previous one. At this signal he walked towards you again, eyes devouring you for a few seconds before turning around and giving you the magnificent sight of his back. His hands slowly traversed his thighs up and down, until they settled lightly at the sides and in a movement that your eyes couldn’t believe, with a single tug he ripped his pants forward, leaving exposed just in front of your face a pair of perfect, toned and round buttocks.

“What!?” was all you managed to say, gaping as you’ve been the whole act and biting hard your lower lip right after. You didn't know what happened to the pants because your eyes stayed fixed on the thong and the long suspenders that went from his hips to his stockings. Never have you seen anything like this, and you couldn't describe how much it turned you on. But as if guessing, still turning his back, he took your hands and rested them on his hips so that they did whatever they wanted. And what they wanted they did. Your nails scratched his buttocks giving them a good squeeze, then anxiously going through his thighs, only interrupted by the strap on each side.

When your curiosity was satisfied, he turned around and you may have had an orgasm at that very moment. Half-hard in his thong, your hands wanted to run restlessly to take him, but he stopped you again in your tracks. “Open your legs for me, darling,” he requested, and after swallowing you willingly obeyed. Taking advantage of the space between your separated limbs, he lifted one leg and positioned one foot between them, deliberately and carefully undoing the clasp that held the stocking and sliding it then to his foot. Strong and sculpted thighs unveiled before you, taking you beyond sanity. Not knowing whether to look at his smooth movement or the face that you had inches from yours, you let out a small gasp and he lifted his heated gaze to meet yours, scrutinizing you behind thin glasses before lowering his leg and placing the other to repeat the action.

“Iggy… please.” Your reason was beginning to fail you and the words seemed already difficult to articulate. Warm breath brushed your lips as he opened his mouth to silence your prayers.

“Be patient, my dove,” he whispered before straightening his half-naked body in front of you once more. It was too much. You felt the humidity that was beginning to soak your panties and this man in a thong and black gloves with straps hanging at his sides didn’t seem to want to show you mercy again.

Extending a long, tonified arm to you, he smiled and blinked once. "Take off my glove, darling," and your eyes opened as if the most fine of delicacies had settled before you. Smiling shy but insatiable, you took his hand in yours and with delicate fingers, released the small strap that adjusted them. Pulling them toward his fingers, he watched carefully as you removed the last of his garments. “No, kitten,” he stopped you when they were loose enough for easy removal. “With your teeth.” And your lips parted in anticipation, wild eyes matching his, slowly approaching the outstretched hand, eager to be released from its leathered cover.

Taking the dark envelope from the middle finger between white pearls, you pulled back releasing long, delicate and skillful fingers. The same ones that immediately after caressed the line of your cheek, to finish with the thumb outlining your lower lip, taking your toy away from your mouth. Another caged hand approached it, so that in the same way, it could be released from its tight captor.

Throwing uncaringly the gloves nowhere, uneasy fingers came up to cup your face as an almost bare pelvis kept dancing in front of you. Only a thin barrier separated you from the heaven promised by its cadence and the gods knew that you were more than willing to tear it apart. Then, juicy lips approached you as firm legs bent slightly to reach the desired height. “Wait for me in the bedroom, my beautiful tulip,” they whispered just an inch from yours, leaving you hanging in the air without being able to get a taste of the delicious nectar that they emanated. “Undressed.” And that was your cue to run.

Entering his bedroom after leaving him in the middle of the sinful place with a satisfied smile on his face, you quickly divested yourself of all your worldly restraints and lay down on his bed, anxious, eager, too excited to think clearly. After a few minutes he came in with nothing more than a small bowl in one hand. The cursed barrier disappeared and now his manhood was presented in all its glory to you.

Too much, this was torture. Your core ached and was already leaking, but your curiosity overcame the desire and you let him continue doing whatever he wanted.

“Very well,” he said deeply, and placing the bowl on the table next to the bed, he sat on the edge next to you. Long fingers running over your entire midline, then taking one of the containers and with the help of a stylized spoon, he poured a good amount of thick, dark liquid all over your most prominent forms.

The mixture could have evaporated on contact with your overheated skin, but it only spilled sideways at each curve. A large and slim body was then positioned between your legs and approaching the space that separated one breast from the other, the hungry tongue began to move, cleaning the sweet brew from all the surface. Breasts, nipples, abdomen were cleansed from the dark mark by the warm, moist piece of flesh emerging from his mouth and you arched under each touch, your center seemed to be unable to bear it anymore.

And as if his hunger was not yet satisfied, he took the bowl again and, placing one of your calves on his shoulder, pouring again that liquid from the top of your thigh, watching fiercely as it reached lower and lower, close to your boiling pelvis. Following the path of that thick dark drop, his tongue continued his cleaning work slowly, disappearing between one lick and another, until he found himself facing the last barrier towards your burning entrance.

“Are you going to pour it all there?” You dared to ask between gasps.

He smiled wolfishly and settled between your meaty, lovely thighs that he revered, separating them with his hands. “It's not my intention to spoil the taste, my dear.” And his tongue launched into your folds as if it had been deprived of water to live.

The moan that left you could almost have been deafening, but he didn't seem to mind and continued his ministrations, caressing warmly every sensitive area from your entrance to your small and protruding pleasure center. Each contact brought you closer to your come and made you arch more angled under his mouth. The intense and incredibly hot preamble had already done its thing and just some licks in the right places were enough to make you burst into ecstasy. “Ignis!” was everything that your brain could afford to think, and for a moment, you thought you wouldn’t return to the world among the mortals.

Giving one last lick to your now hypersensitive core, his face quickly reached yours and found you in a fiery kiss that tasted of chocolate, cherry and yourself. As you returned the kiss fervently, the tip of his length slipped without resistance through your entrance, and without waiting, he filled you inside in an unleashed pace as if a madman has finally been set free.

Grunts and moans filled the place mixed with sloppy sounds of skin slapping against skin. It was filthy, obscene.

As he gripped your thigh as if it were life itself and buried his face in the hollow of your neck while you wrapped your legs around him and your arms scratched his back, you felt his girth inside you becoming impossibly harder and his wild movements turned out of step. With strong thrusts and a low, breathily grunt, his climax reached him and, sinking as deep as he could, completely filled you with his thick release.

Panting, that beautiful body remained on top of yours. Your labored breathing slowed with each inhalation as you stroked the skin of his back, delighted, satisfied, worshipped. The handsome face finally regained strength and approached yours, smiling with sweet lips. Sweet with words and with that dressing that had served to magnify the taste of your body in his mouth.

“I think we must take a bath before the spaghetti that is waiting for us, my dear,” he spoke softly before leaving a long kiss on your lips, smiling in satisfaction right after, reflecting your own gesture.

“That was... Yeah,” you answered between a sigh, tender fingers brushing strands of hair stuck to his forehead.

Leaving you, both groaned at the loss of each other. Gentle hands helped you stand up with legs made of jelly, heading for the bathroom, while a doubt assails your mind.

“Iggy,” a curious smile crosses your face, thinking now clearly. “Where did you get those Velcro pants?”

He chuckled and opend the bathroom door. “I’d rather not go into details of the adventures for this day.”

And the inquiring ends there. Around the tub, dozens of beautifully groomed multicolored tulips awaited you for the aftercare. The foam sticks out of the water just enough to tempt you to sink into it, and the fresh, sweet scent that fills the place is enough to immerse you into the most relaxing of experiences. Offering you a hand, he helped you to enter the tub where he follows you immediately afterwards, positioning himself behind, washing off all the stickiness and sweat left by the previous task.

With the bubbles floating around and the pleasant aroma emanating from the tulips, you let yourself go in the arms of your man.

“Oh, Iggy. This is the perfect end for the night,” you said smiling.

“End, you say?” He approached your ear while running a soft sponge down your back. “Darling, the night has just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, my friend!!! Hope you liked it!


End file.
